


Below My Feet

by Lyubimy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Jean is apparently a huge dick, M/M, Smut, Teenagers, YouTube, marco is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyubimy/pseuds/Lyubimy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a homophobic ass portraying his life full of girls and parties on youtube until he meets the flowery DIY Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> For Rain and Emu 
> 
> thank you for dealing with my constant blabbering about JeanMarco and the feels I drag you into ♥

“.... so this was it for this weeks video, I hope you enjoyed Eren and me smushing cake all over the floor! Like and subscribe, see you next time!” Jean smiled, waving at the camera, his roommate mirroring his motions, before turning it off, breathing out heavily. 

He was a popular Youtuber and he loved it. Of course it was exhausting, simply because he had to be in a happy mood no matter how shitty his day was, as soon as the camera turned on he had to be the smiling sunnyboy his viewers expected but the attention was worth every faked smile, every sleep-deprived second. He loved his viewers and they clearly loved him even more, pushing his self-esteem beyond limits.  
“Oh geez who's going to clean up that mess?”, Eren suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts. “Thought you're going to eat the cake on the floor, piggy.”, Jean shot back laughing, earning a tackle attack from his room-mate. Jean pushed him back right in the cake. “Well, I think it's decided.”, grinning he ran out of their living room to take a shower, getting rid of the shitty cake sticking like glue on his whole body. 

___________________________________

Jean enjoyed the long hot shower in their huge bathroom, trying to duck out of cleaning the flat with Eren, when he felt safe enough, he got back to his room and put on the least dirty skinny jeans and sweater he could find on his messy floor. Even though they had enough money for a huge flat, some things just did not change.  
Ready to face the chaos Eren probably left, he snuck back into the the living room, which was, surprisingly, nearly as clean as a hospital.  
Eren was sitting on their huge leather couch, glaring at him.  
“I hate you so much!”, he muttered. “I love myself too, fucktard.”, Jean answered sticking his tongue out while throwing himself on the couch, “accidentally” kicking Eren a few times.  
Their stupid fight continued for a few minutes until Eren cleared his throat, his face turned into the serious facade he usually only used for business meetings: ““Back to business...what are we going to do next? I mean, all those challenges with just the two of us challenging each other are hella fun but people on Twitter keep complaining about how lame we've got and that they're just in because we're kinda hot.” Jean started smiling when he heard the last part, yes he had enough fan mail that prove how good-looking he was, some of them even offered him quite illegal stuff, some were dudes what really crept him out, because he was straight and hearing from another dude how good he was looking and they loved his smile shouldn't make him happy, right? Straight dudes didn't like that did they?  
Eren nudged him with his foot, dragging him out of his train of thoughts. Again. “You totally didn't hear what I was saying, did you?”, his room-mate sighed before repeating what he monologued about, “I said we could go over to Reiner's and Bert's and pull off some big project with them, I don't know maybe a music video or some huge prank.... I heard they had a new room-mate who's also a Youtuber, maybe he's a cool dude and could help us out, too?” Jean just nodded, not quite fond of Eren's idea, knowing Reiner and Bert their project would probably turn into some sparkly pink gay shit but he didn't have a better idea. 

__________________________________

The sun was shining on his pale face, making him regret his choice of clothing immediately.  
They didn't even left two minutes ago to see their mates and discuss their project and he already missed their comfortably cold flat. What would he give to lie on the floor face flat right now -  
instead he had to deal with two giants and a complete stranger who must be completely insane to live with them. He didn't even know him and already doubted his sanity, great.  
At least they didn't live far away so they arrived at their huge house soon. When Jean was about to ring the doorbell, the door flew open and two giant arms pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Jean-bo I missed you so much, how could I live with the sight of you in a drunk state for so long?”, Reiner screamed, Bert right behind him, awkwardly smiling and waving at Eren and him. “Jesus Reiner let go, you're going to kill me!”, Jean screeched, trying to wiggle himself out of his arms. The giant eventually let go and Jean escaped into the house, looking for the best way to hide from him.  
Instead of finding a save hideout, he ran into their new room-mate, or should he better call him the personification of the Californian sun? The new guy was tall and tanned, broad shoulders were stretching under his shirt and his smile was so bright it could blind you. Laughing sunnyboy held out his hand to greet him. “Hi I'm Marco, nice to meet you! You're Jean, right? Reiner and Bert told me a lot about you.”, Marco said beaming. His smile was infecting but Jean tried to bite back his own, you never know, this dude could still be a serial killer. Instead he just nodded and shook his hand: “nice to meet you, too.”, Jean pressed out. They stood in the hallway awkwardly staring at each other.  
“I hope you're in for pizza and booze, Jean-bo.”, a dark voice whispered in his ear, startling Jean to death. “You're an asshole Reiner.”, he screamed laughing, trying to smack Reiner in the face. He followed the giant out of the hallway, leaving Marco alone. To be honest he was happy Reiner rescued him, the new boy looked like a sad puppy and he was nearly about to hug him before they got “interrupted”. How gay that would've been. 

_______________________________

They were sitting outside at the pool, some random club music blasting from the audio station. Jean enjoyed the last bits of sun on his face that slowly got even more pink with every drink he emptied.  
Marco sat next to him, still nibbling at his first beer, what a twat.  
At first the whole group had tried to figure out a proper project but they gave up when Reiner dug out the booze, which lead to flunky ball and other shit the gays suggested. Currently they tried to drown Eren in the pool and Jean was left with poor puppy Marco.  
Awkwardly he cleared his throat, attempting to smile at him:”So... Eren said you're a Youtuber too? What are you doing? Vlogs? Music? I don't think I've seen your channel. Please tell me it's something cool and not some stupid DIY stuff.” At the last part Marco looked like someone kicked him. “Actually... DIY is right. I make fashion and decoration DIYs for guys and sometimes for girls, too. Sometimes I make lookbooks, too.” This was a joke, right? He was making fun of a drunktard right now, did he? Jean started laughing hysterically. “Hah really? Oh god are you a fag or what?”, he babbled, still laughing when he saw tears in Marcos eyes. The latter just stood up and left, not even looking at Jean once. He felt like he did something wrong, but what? He just said what he thought? Gruffing angrily he emptied another bottle and followed Marco into the house. 

______________________________

Jean didn't realize how he ended in front of Marco's room. Everything was spinning but he still managed to get out even more insults, he didn't understand why Marco ran away, he was such a damn pussy! The latter just stared at him, his face like a stone but his facade slowly crumbling into tiny pieces.  
Jean loved it, he kept on provoking the other, waiting for him to snap. Why did he keep calm for so long? “Hah, you're disgusting and probably thinking about fucking me right now, don't you?”, Jean continued trying to invade Marcos personal space and make him finally crack. Instead of a proper step, he stumbled, right in into Marco's arms.

________________________________

He was warm and his skin was full of freckles, steady hands catch him, touching his own naked skin, sending a chill down his spine. Jean breath hitched when he buried his head in Marco's crook of his neck. He could feel the tallers warm breath dancing on his neck and he smelled good. He smelled deliciously like cinnamon and long summer nights at the beach.  
It felt like an eternity until Jean pulled away, immediately sobering up. He had just enjoyed leaning onto another dude, that was so not straight.  
He muttered a quick sorry and tried to leave, but Marco grabbed his wrist, making him look straight into his eyes. They were full of pain and hatred, great, Jean was such a fucktard. “If you think DIYs are so easy... go on and do one! Show your fans how much of pussy shit that is!”, Marco hissed, glaring at him.  
“I will and I will beat your tiny ass!”, Jean growled and jerked himself free from Marcos grip. 

_________________________________

He ran out of Marcos room, out of the house, right into the warm summer night. Jean shook his head, trying to get rid of what just happened but Marco never left his thoughts. He hated himself so much, why did he have to be such a dick? Sighing he buried himself in his bed as soon as he got home. He would figure that out tomorrow. 

_______________________________

This night he dreamed of Marco, slowly stroking my back, his eyes were sparkling and a wide smile spread on his face. Jeans head was buried in the crook of his neck and he breathed in the sweet smell of cinnamon and summer. Quietly Jean whispered his name and he responded with kissing the top of his head, his cheek, his neck, a quiet moan escaped when his hands were slowly walking downwards....  
________________________________

Panting he woke up, his skin was sticking to the bedsheets.  
He groaned and took an ice-cold shower. This had nothing to do with Marco, that was just a reaction of his body to the fact that he didn't make out with a hot chick in quite some time, Jean tried to convince himself but the faint smell of cinnamon lulled around him for the rest of the day.


	2. Flowers In Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause it's a long road to wisdom  
> But it's a short one  
> To being ignored
> 
> (Flowers in Your Hair - The Lumineers)

Marco never left his mind. He did everything to forget the hurt in his eyes, his slightly cracking voice, but every time he thought it would be over, he popped up again, a constant reminder of how much he fucked up and that he still was too stupid to apologise. Not that he didn't try, no, every day his fingers hovered over the Reibert mansions number but he never called. He couldn't, even if he wanted to.   
It took him hours to even muster up the courage to think about apologising, actually doing it would take ages and besides why should Marco accept? It wasn't like they even knew each other, why should he even want to ever see a complete stranger who insulted him ever again?  
Jean didn't sleep for days, his mind constantly reminding about everything he ever fucked up, leaving him cringing in his bed.   
This particular night his mind was extraordinarily evil, wandering back to his first time with a girl. It was inexperienced and sloppy, they both had no idea what they were doing while exchanging way too rough and wet kisses. He couldn't remember her name or even her face, it all was hidden in a blur, but he could remember her tiny body on his and how wrong it felt, like she was a limp sack of bones on top of him. They both went their ways afterwards and tried to forget what happened, but still he wondered what happened, if she was happy now, maybe even married, he clearly wasn't.   
Even though his skills had improved over the time it still felt weird, like this didn't happen to him, like he was just watching, feeling nothing. Jean never stayed, never went out with one of the girls, they were boring and dull, he couldn't stand seeing them longer than they existed to please him, but that was normal, right? It wasn't weird that he hadn't found his true love by now, that no one seemed to be interesting enough, right?  
___________________________  
Sighing he got up, putting his pants and shirt back on. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least try to get rid of the unpleasant memories swirling in his head.   
It was dark outside, just the orange blur of the city and the bright stars lighting his path. The air was warm and thick and lulled around him like a fuzzy blanket, making him feel like walking through cotton balls. It was comforting and cleared his head immediately.   
His feet started moving, leading him somewhere but at the same time nowhere, pushing him as far away from the freckled boy and awkward first times as possible. Or at least that was what he thought until he stopped, first confused where he was but finally realizing he was standing in front of Marcos house. Great, even when he tried to run away, he still came back to his greatest fuck-up.   
Whining he knocked defeated, maybe he was lucky and nobody was home or they all were already asleep, maybe Marco left and would never come back, maybe he was lucky one time.   
“They're not home.”, Jean looked up, Marco's voice cutting through his train of thoughts like a knife. He looked pissed, really pissed and... very dishevelled. Cute. Shit he was probably already asleep Jean realised stammering a quick “oh shit sorry.” before biting on his lip. “I.... uh.... I didn't want to talk to them, I....uh.... I came to apologize Marco. I am so so sorry for what happened last time really I didn't mean what I said, I really didn't know what I was talking about.” Jean rambled, avoiding the others gaze as best as he could.   
“Jean...do you even know how late it is? You waited a whole week and couldn't even wait a few hours longer?”, Marco didn't sound pissed just very tired and... very disappointed.   
“Shit man I really didn't look at the time, I just went for a walk and ended up here,ok? I'm just sorry, okay?” I tried to talk to you for a week I but I couldn't I was too afraid was what he kept to himself, Marco didn't need to get the wrong idea.   
“Look... Jean you said some nasty things to me, I can't just forgive you okay? But I will give you a second chance, show me that you really mean it.”, Marco smiled at him, just slightly and horribly tired, but it was a smile and more than he could have asked for.  
“Okay...”, Jean beamed, “Sorry, I interrupted your sleep.” He turned around to leave before yelling “But I'll still beat your ass at DIYs!!” at Marco and ran home.   
The DIY didn't turn out as easy as he had expected it to be. Scratch that, it was a complete mess. Jean had tried to build a... something out of wood and it didn't work. Well, except covering yourself with paint and glue was a success to you. Maybe if you wanted to turn into a magic glue monster for Halloween, yes maybe he should title his video as a Halloween themed one which came way too early or better as a late April fools joke.  
Groaning,his head flopped on the table. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it seemed like Marco had defeated him. Jean huffed angrily and wrinkled his nose, no, he was to proud to give up, this was still a girly thing, right? They couldn't be that hard, he maybe just had picked the wrong project. Encouraging himself, he started looking for easy DIYs on Youtube, stumbling over Marco's channel within seconds. “flowerbodt, u serious?”, Jean snorted while clicking on Marcos bright smile.   
___________________

Two hours later Jean felt like he watched every video Marco ever uploaded. From the crappy beginning to his 500.000 subscribers special, never getting bored of his kind instructions and beaming smile as bright as 100 burning suns. Just a fact and totally nothing gay, it was totally okay to admit that another dude had a nice smile.   
At least now he felt like he could kinda manage a decent DIY himself. Frowning he followed Marcos instructions for a leather bracelet, simple, easy and still manly enough so that nobody would call him a fag.   
He memorised every step and tried to re-create his DIY tutorial. In the end it looked quite decent, his instructions not completely illogical, not as good as Marcos but still good, and he smiled, that was more fun than he had expected it to be maybe he could get the other to show him some cool tricks next time they met up. His mind lingered around that thought for a few seconds before his head snapped up, realising he still had to end the video. “Well.... that's how you could do it but if you want to know how to make that shit decent looking check out my friend flowerbodt over here, he's doing some dope shit!”, Jean beamed at the camera “and as usual if you enjoyed this make sure to like, comment and subscribe! Bye guys!” he rattled down before ending the video. 

___________________

When he finally let the video upload it felt like a million waves of relief and panic washed over him. Relief because he managed to create something decent and not totally fail while explaining it and at the same time panic, panic that his viewers could hate him, that he'd loose a lot of them, a lot of walking money. Shit what had he done? He couldn't just do that! His thoughts were rushing, pushing him to delete the video before anyone could see that, before anyone could call him a twat.  
His mouse hovered over the delete button, ready to make a final decision.   
Luckily Eren ripped him out of his panic attack, bursting into his room, tugging him into a bone-crushing hug. “Rise and shine beauty! Reiner had a breakthrough, we're going to see them, NOW!” he screamed in his ear before running away. Jean was going to be deaf because of him one day.  
Sighing he got up, joining an excited Eren at the front door. “You're an annoying fucktard you know that right?”, Jean scowled before walking ahead of him. “But look! What he told me sounded a-m-a-z-i-ng! And he said there would be hot chicks involved! You know what that means!”, Eren blabbered when he caught up with him. At the last part Jean finally looked up and smiled. Yeah, he knew what hot chicks meant and he could need the distraction right now.   
Eren continued to blabber until they reached the Reibert Mansion. Marco opened when they rang the bell, smiling at both of them, his eyes though resting on Jean. Jean smiled back, he suddenly felt light-headed and optimistic, maybe his future was bright, maybe he'd finally get laid soon and all these confusing thoughts would vanish and then he could be friends with Marco. Maybe he wouldn't fuck up once, maybe his summer was supposed to be bright and shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I promise they'll become friends soon.   
> Or not? Who knows? I am a horribly sardistic person.   
> Anyways thank you for all your sweet comments and Kudos guys ♥   
> It means a lot to me ~


	3. SHORT INFORMATION!

Alrighty mates.   
I am so so so so sorry there hasn't been an update in well, over a year?   
Just wanted to inform you this fic isn't dead! I am currently writing my a levels and the last year has been one hell of a stressful mess, leaving me no time to be creative and write.   
Anyway exams are over in around four days and I finally got time to continue this baby.  
So, if anyone is still reading this or waiting for an update, you'll get your reward within the next two weeks, maybe three depending on what I got to do with work and preparation for my year abroad!   
Maybe there will be some rewriting with Chapter one and two as I am not really satisfied with them at the moment.  
But enough about that, just wanted to let you know that the feedback so far was so nice and I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters!

Lots of love,   
Ella <3


End file.
